Gabriella's Secret Diary
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Gabriella gets a secret diary and feels like it's her only way to express all her feelings. But what happens when Chad steals it and gives it to Troy? TWOSHOT TROYELLA sucky summary
1. Part 1

Part 1 of my new and first 2shot hope you guys like it if you don't well ... who cares lol

Hope you enjoy it I wrote it ages a go just decided to post it

* * *

Gabriella's Secret Diary

My name is Gabriella. Gabriella Montez, just wish it was Bolton. Gabriella Bolton, my borther's best friend's last name. I knew i liked, should I say loved him when i was just 10 years old. He's one year older than me, same age as my brother, Chad Danforth. He's really my step brother, his dad married my mom, his girlfriend is my best friend Taylor McKessie.

When we were 10 years old, me, Chad, Troy, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were all playing 21 dares. And it landed on me. Taylor dared me to kiss Troy ... on the lips, I always do my dares so I had to do it. Truthfully, I wanted to kiss Troy and Taylor knew it, that's why she dared me. She was my best friend, the bestest friend that I didn't even have to tell her I liked Troy, she just knew. So I did it, all I could hear was the gang gasp. They didn't think Troy would kiss me back, but he did. Even I couldn't believe it when he did. It was over all too quickly for me, I could feel myself going redder and redder while everyone was staring at me. Troy just sat there looking all cool as he normally did.

When it came to Chad's turn I dared him to kiss Taylor, he just smiled and walked over to her, she gave me evils but I knew she would thank me for it later. And she did, she make me an ice-cream sundae as thanks. Troy came in and we all went quiet, I didn't look up from my glass of ice-cream, way too embarrased to look at him. I could feel eyes on the top of my head, actually I could feel 7 pairs of eyes staring at my head, trying to burn a hole in me. I finally looked up, right into the eyes I didn't want to see, Troy's. He gave me that smile that no-one could deny, even at that age it made me melt.

I gave him my innocent goofy grin that made everyone laugh. I was missing a tooth, at 10 years of age. Troy was the only person who didn't laugh, he was the only person who followed me when I ran off crying. I was sick of it, all the pain I knew that me and Troy could never be together, I've gotten used to it now but it's still sometimes too hard to bear. I even wrote him a letter at 14 which I never gave him. No-way was I actually going to give it to him. Sharpay's idea, do I have to say anymore ... didn't think so. I'll let you read it, if I can find it, just don't let Troy know.

_Dear Troy,_

_This seems so stupid but it's Sharpay's idea and who can say no to her ... she scares everyone. Don't ask me why I'm doing this, everything you're reading is probably all rubbish anyway. When you get to the most important part of this letter you'll be laughing so much you'll be crying and you're tears will have drowned the paper so you can't read it ... hopefully._

_Anyway I guess I better tell you what I've known for 4 years ... since we're 10. Do you remember my dare? It started then. I felt wierd when I kissed you, but it was a good kinda wierd. I duno it felt ... right and everything seemed to slip away. Every night when I dream that video is on continuous playback it's all I see and it's all I want to see. Okay I feel really stupid now, basically I'm telling you I ..._

_Never mind, it's not that important._

_Love you, Gabriella xx_

How stupid, all Sharpay's fault. Why am I the only person who doesn't have a boyfriend. Taylor's got Chad, Sharpay's got Zeke and Kelsi's got Jason as for Troy, well he's got his girlfriend ... Tammy. She's the school slut! Troy's a good person and is wasting his time with her. He should be with me ... I'm going to say that aren't I, I do love him. I just hope that Chad doesn't find this diary and give it to Troy. I will be so humiliated. But kinda grateful ... no not grateful I'll just kill him.

Well that's all for now diary, I'll talk later (even though you can't talk back) I'll tell you all my latest about Troy. xoxo

Troy put the diary down, he didn't need anymore. That was all he needed, that was all he could read, it was the first page of Gabriella's diary, the rest were blank. He rushed out of his house and over to Gabriella's. He climbed up to her balconly like an expert, probably because he was an expert. No-one knew but every night since that kiss he had climbed up her balconly and watched her while she slept. So he wasn't new to the whole climbing tree's thing, even if he was 18. He didn't care that it was raining, it was raingin and freezing cold. He tapped on her french door window not caring if she was asleep, he needed her to know he felt the same. He had loved her since they were 10 too.

Gabriella took her earphones out of her ears and looked across to her balconly. A soaking wet Troy was stading there. She walked over and opened the door for him. The first thing he did was give her back her diary.

"Chad told me to read it, sorry" She didn't say anything. She had written that she would kill Chad if he found it and gave it to Troy but at the minute she didn't want to kill anyone. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and got lost in them.

"Erm, thanks?"

"Sorry but I came here to tell you something. I love you Gabriella Monteznd I have since you kissed me when we were 10" Gabriella didn't know what to do, she just stood there, she didn't have to do anything Troy pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She deeped the kiss not caring that he was soaking wet. When they needed air Gabriella whispered

"I love you Troy Bolton and I can't believe you had to read my diary to find out. You could've asked anyone" It was true, everyone at school knew she loved him and hated Tammy for being his girlfriend. They also knew that Troy loved Gabriella.

"Well you could've asked anyone and they would've told you that I loved you"

"I didn't have to ask, everyone told me anyway" They both laughed.

"What about Tammy?" Gabriella had to ask, she felt a littel sorry for her, her boyfriend was cheatng on her ... kinda.

"She's long gone, I dumped her 2 days ago" Troy replied, Gabriella looked confused, why did he dump her if if didn't know she loved him.

"Chad gave me you're diary 3 days ago" Now Gabriella wanted to kill him. She was angry at Troy too. If he loved her and knew she loved him too why did it take him 3 days to do anything about it?

"I didn't read it until tonight" Gabriella was amazed at how he knew what she was thinking, they were definatly soulmates, no-one could deny that.

At Gabriella's door stood Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Jason they saw the whole thing. Everything that Troy had said, it was romantic and all the girls had tears in their eyes. Sharpay spoke out making Troy and Gabriella turn around.

"Why don't you do anything that romantic for me Zeke?" Everyone burst out laughing. Gabriella walked over to her brother and hugged him.

"Thanks, but you'll be dead by tomorrow" She didn't need to say anymore, Taylor hit him over his head.

"That was Gabriella's privicy"

"Sorry" Everyone laughed and Troy kissed Gabriella, it was a simple sweet kiss full of nothing but love. Finally Gabriella was happy, she was still Gabriella Montez but not for long. Soon she would be Gabriella Bolton.

* * *

**Part 1 of the 2shot hope you liked it and carry on reading. Don't like to disappoint lol**

**REVIEW what you thought sorry if it's rubbish**


	2. Part 2

Here's the next part of Gabriella's Secret Diary, part 2 lol. Hope you like it it's really cute.

Importanat AN at the bottom please read if you read Secret Love

* * *

**Gabriella's Secret Diary: Part 2 **

"Taylor are you sure this is going to work?" 

"No, but she'll love it don't worry" Taylor tried to reassure Troy, she was trying to reassure herself too. Troy was going to ask Gabriella to marry him, even though he was 19 and she was 18. They wouldn't get married right away, it's just an engagment.

"Tay, I don't know about this. What if she thinks its too fast, what if she says no!?" Troy was freaking out. Sharpay walked in the room with a face mask on whch made him freak out even more.

"Shar! He's already freaked out, don't make it worse"

"Sorry, but a girl's gotta look good. Don't want to get spots now do I?" Sharpay stated looking in the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out cheesecake and Taylor's eyes grew wide. She had made that for Chad, it was his favourite. Troy saw this so he said

"Hey Shar, you know that'll make you fat" Sharpay screamed and put it back in the fridge.

"That thing ... it's devil food!" She stomped out of the kitchen and back upstaires. They're all at Chad's house except for Chad and Gabriella.

Chad had gone with Gabriella to the chinese to order food. He had called earlier to make sure that they delay so Taylor could get everything organised with Troy. Sharpay was just there because she didn't want to miss out on anything.

"Chad, this is stupid! Why don't we just go home?" Gabriella was tierd of waiting, they had been there nearly an hour already. People who had ordered after them had gone, long ago. Chad had to wait for Taylor to miss call him before they could go home.

"Just wait a little longer" Right then his phone vibrated in his pocket, it was Taylor. No-one else phones him except the gang and their all at the house.

"Hey, where's our food!" The chinese guy came out with their bag with food in.

"Sorry for the wait" He said and winked at Chad.

* * *

Troy was dressed normally so Gabriella didn't think anything. Kelsi was on her keyboard, she brought it with her so she could play when Troy popped the question. Just as Kelsi started humming along with her playing when Chad and Gabriella walked through the door. Troy got up and hugged Gabriella, Zeke took the bag and dished up the food. After all he wants to be a chef. Everyone went to get their plates then sat down. The whole wedding plan was to show a home video of all their parents getting married then Troy would ask Gabriella herself.

The DVD started to play as everyone got comfortable. First it was Chad's parents. His mom was wearing a lilac dress because she hated old fashioned weddings, she wanted to 'mix things up a little'. Chad had tear in his eye, his mom had died last year and this was the first time he had watched a video of her since. Next was Sharpay and Ryan's parents. Guess what their mom was wearing ... yup pink! Even their dad was wearing a pink tie. Their mom said that baby pink wasn't real pink and the only pink was hot pink. Everyone was laughing. Taylor's parents came on, this time it was traditional. Simple white wedding at a small church and Taylor was there ... in her mom's tummy. Zeke's parents never got married, Kelsi's wasn't filmed and Jason forgot to bring it so last to play was Troy's.

Troy was 3 and holding his mom's hand as she walked down to marry his dad. After the service Troy's mom came to the camera and said

"One day, this little chap will get married to the most beautiful girl in the world. She'll be right under his nose and he won't even realise until it's too late, unless ..." A little Gabriella came running up and hugged Troy's mom's legs, then Troy. Nothing else needed to be said.

Then Troy popped up on the screen. Everyone knew it was coming except Gabriella. She turned and looked at him as Kelsi began playing. He was smiling but Gabriella could see worry behind it all.

"Gabriella Montez, what my mom said just there is right. I will marry the most beautiful girl in the world and she was right under my nose. I didn't realise until I read you're diary ... sorry about that ...but you loved me too. So I just hope it isn't too late, Gabriella will you change you're last name to Bolton and become my wife?" Everyone in the room turned and looked at Gabriella but she didn't look anywhere but Troy's eyes. He had tears in his eyes but wouldn't let them fall. He was searching Gabriella's eyes for an answer but nothing was their, he could usually read her easily but it was kinda hard trying to see through her tears and his own.

"Well?" Sharpay asked.

"Where's the ring?" Gabriella cried through tears. They didn't know if that was yes or a yes if there's a ring. They all gave her questioning looks.

"That's a yes!" They all cheered but Troy and Gabriella could hear anything. They engulfed each other in a hug and didn't let go for no-one even when they all got tierd and fell asleep.

"I love you future Mrs Bolton"

"I wished for this for ages! You already know that don't you? You did read my diary" Gabriella chuckled trying to be serious. Troy looked guilty.

"Sorry, that's Gabriella's secret diary. No-one can touch it. But Chad gave it to me" She just playfully hit her fiancees arm. Everything was working just how she had always dreamed. And it was all thanks to her secret diary.

* * *

**My first 2shot is now finished!! Hope you liked it, I know it isn't very long but I like it XD**

**REVIEW please**

**AN/I won't be able to update Secret ove for a while because I haven't wrote anymore of the chapters, so I'm doing that right now and as soon as I've finished it, it will be up so don't worry**


End file.
